legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
343 Gulity Spark
343 Gulity Spark is a sentient robot that hails from the Halo Series. He is voiced by Tim Dadabo. 343 Guilty Spark is somewhat egotistical and eccentric. The long period of isolation experienced by it may have contributed, or even been the cause, of much of this.although he is still accepting of his role as Monitor, his pursuit of alien knowledge does seem to go beyond his purpose. Since it was his job to manage the Flood, he was also trained to learn. It was intended for him to learn so he could stand ready for any changes in the Flood. However this system is his greatest weakness and he applies it to everything. He loves to learn and to take records; even if he has to force it out. While egotistical much of the time, he seems to be aware of the limitations of his knowledge. 343 Gulity Spark in the Halo Series keep switching between hindering and helping Master Chief. He is also called "The Orcale." by The Arbiter. The B Team Storyline Totally Mobian Spies While it looked like it was destroyed, it returned to become a member of Iron Queen's Syndicate with plans of Disney Genocide in mind as it felt that Disney was too powerful and corrupt for other powers to share a place in the multiuniverse. His first act to this is to tag with Ghetsis and Team Plasma to Disney to destroy the Castle first and then find a way to either kill or to rob a Disney Character of their powers and color by graying them. He wishes to bring A new Miley Cyrus show with the world's biggest celebrities so he can hypontize the public into trashing Old Disney stuff. 343 Gulity Spark and Count Dooku had their own plans to make a Lara Su copy and power it with the Prognitor Virus. When encountered he decides to use his own way to make everyone think he's cute which works on all but Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Q, Isabella and Peircles. He is stalled by Pericles and eventually his spell is done by Isabella who manages to overcute his own. He escapes with injuries and humilation from a girl. 343 Gulity Spark then helps his teammates Dooku and Hiroshi with a top secret plan. 343 Gulity Spark is destroyed by Master Chief stopping his plans once again. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny 343 Gulity Spark will return from the dead here as he was rebuilt by Interpol to help them. While Master Chief isn't sure to trust him, Spark decides to help and gives the team some tracks on Discord and his team. Also providing with the means to get to go after him Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters from the Halo Universe Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:On and Off Villains Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:True Neutral Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire